


Broken Leg

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Academy, Broken Bones, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Popcorn scene in 221B Academy.  Agatha broke her leg and is getting some help from friends, however, from a distance it doesn't look favorable to Jack.





	Broken Leg

“Mon chaton téméraire,” the voice chided her in a teasing tone. Agatha wasn’t about to look up, she’d rather focus on Jane who was giggling at her while helping her get her stuff into her locker. Jane had been helping her all morning, and if they weren’t so close it would be more mortifying than just wounding her pride. 

 

“You really should’ve seen it Jeremy, I was studying in the backyard. Mom had just gone inside to get us something to snack on. She had been working in the garden up to that point and was ready to take a break. When suddenly here come Aggie, vaulting over the backyard fence, with the biggest smile on her face. All I can do is watch as she notices the garden pots as she’s falling into and on them.” Jane’s smile faltered, replaced with a grimace and a shutter, “the noise. I never want to hear a noise like that ever again.”

 

The hallway was particularly crowded, mostly by Jane’s fan club, as she recounts probably one of Agatha’s most embarrassing moments to date. The way she cried out and screamed, with her eyes squeezed shut, she didn’t need to look to know and recognize the pain that came with breaking a leg. She had opened her eyes, tears already pouring down her face to see Jane panicked, cradling Agatha’s head in her lap. Far different from the Jane who was still trembling a little as she recounted what happened, trying to lighten the mood. Though thankfully Jane didn’t know the reason she had jumped, or the way Jack’s expression went from fear as he peeked over the top of the fence, to the way he quietly moaned with such warmth to his expression, and the way his brow creased in confusion before he dropped out of sight. She still hadn’t seen him yet that morning. She didn’t really want to, did she? 

 

Jeremy placed his jacket around her shoulders, startling Agatha out of her memory as she shot a glance at him, his nose wrinkled with the smile he gave her. “No worries! I shall bring her to class.” He made a large act of bowing low to Jane, his blond hair sweeping into his face. Agatha rolled her eyes, finally spying way down the hallway Jack, suddenly seeing him sent a sharp pain through her chest. Normally she would feel his eyes on her, but he wasn’t even looking up at her. His chin was tucked as his eyes were downcast. Following his gaze she saw him fiddling with the teddy bear she had left in his path a week back. Looking back at him she watched as his lips pursed deep in thought. Finally he sighed and glanced up at her, freezing as their eyes made contact. He opened his mouth, taking a step forward, when Agatha’s arm suddenly felt jerked. Ripping her attention away from Jack she straightened in momentary panic. Was she being attacked? Was she falling? Why was Jeremy kneeling next to the wheelchair hold her hand? He watched until she calmed down, still looking at him confused before he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Heat flashed in her chest, and she could feel it raising on her cheeks as Jeremy raised it and pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. Jane made an audible gushing noise that Agatha could feel spelled doom.

 

“I gladly devote myself to being your escort for as long as you need me.” His voice was lower than Agatha had heard him speak before. She had wanted to laugh at him, but the way his eyes focused on her was oddly soothing and gentle, and made her stomach lurch in worry. He flirted with everyone, she knew she couldn’t take it seriously. It was probably the fact that she was confined to that chair for a while and felt more vulnerable that made her anxious. Jeremy stood up and started pushing the wheelchair. Agatha whipped around to try to catch one last glance at Jack, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Jeremy whistled and hummed while he pushed her through the crowded hallways. It was when they were finally in an empty one alone that he knelt down, pretending to fidget with his shoe while he whispered up to her, “did Jack push you?” Agatha sighed, course Jeremy had offered to be with her because he was concerned. It hadn’t been too long since she and Jeremy had teamed up to practice their abilities in getting places that they probably shouldn’t. For him it was a little bit like a game, and to be honest it was for her too. All those late nights where they’d discuss and plot different routes or practice different moves. Him teaching her more gymnastics and parkour, her teaching him more self defense moves, and them having fun combining the two when they think they’re alone. They would have to put that fun on hold while she healed.

 

“Nope, I’m just a klutz.” Agatha shrugged.

 

“Truly.” Jeremy chuckled standing up. He reached out and stroked her hair a few times, causing it to tickle her neck a bit. “You really need to be more careful, especially now that you’re more vulnerable than before.”

 

“I’m not vulnerable, so you watch it Jeremy. I can still kick butt!”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “with what leg?” 

 

The PA system chimed through our shared chortles, “Jeremy Cassel please report to the school president’s office.”

 

Agatha smirked at Jeremy as the announcement ended, “Mycroft sounded annoyed, what did you do this time?”

 

He shrugged, “I’m not sure, but I should probably get going, think you can roll yourself the rest of the way?” 

 

“Legs are broken, but once again, I’m not vulnerable or broken myself. I got this.” Agatha gripped the wheels tightly, thankful for the bit of control she felt as the chair moved at her command. 

 

“True, but-” Jeremy stood in front of her path, leaning over her.

 

“What are you doing?” Agatha scowled as his hand reached out grabbing her jaw. Tenderly he pressed his lips against her, they felt so warm almost too hot. He moved against her almost urging a response, when he got nothing, his lips parted slightly, sighing against her. Which sent tingles down her back more than she’d like to admit. 

 

“Making a point. You really couldn’t stop me, so please be careful and get to class safetly.” He waved, running off as if nothing had happened. As soon as he was out of sight, Agatha gave her a moment before she leaned back in her chair and let herself sigh and groan loudly and exasperatedly. 

 

Feeling the tension of the moment pass she finally started to move the chair again when she jumped as a door nearby slammed open. Not wanting to be seen as being silly, Agatha pretended not to notice and kept rolling forward. Though she hadn’t gotten far when someone started pushing her chair. “Wait-!” Agatha leaned to the side, glancing up to see the hard set jaw of Jack Stillman. “Come on, now is not the time to horse around. We’re going to be late for class.” He didn’t respond if he heard her, instead he kept his eyes glued forward, picking up pace as they neared a closet. Agatha protested as he pushed her in there just as voices of other students got close, other late stragglers. “Jack-” He had shut the door quietly behind him, but now he fell on her, his hand covering her mouth. There was no mirth in his expression as he hushed her. He tilted his head as if listening, Agatha strained her ears too, and as soon as the other students had passed Jack slowly moved his hand away from her face. “What the fuck?”

 

“I just… I needed you alone.” Jack crouched and gingerly ran his finger tips over her cast. A look of awe. “You looked so beautiful you know, laying there in pain. The way you whimpered and cried. It was..” Jack shuddered a little before moving over to the other leg. Her ankle was still a little swollen, but it was just badly sprained and would be fine soon.

 

“Jack, we need to get to class.” She scowled at him, he was acting really peculiar and it was hard to read his expressions in the darkness of the closet. Reaching out she could feel the coldness of the cement walls but any cleaning supplies were out of her reach. She felt is hand wrap around her ankle and squeeze. Agatha gritted her teeth and gave a sharp inhale at the pain. She arched her back a little before she felt Jack move away from her leg and his hand pressing against the back of her head, holding her slightly a loft. “Jack?”

 

“I saw him kiss you, are you… with him?”

 

“Jeremy? No, we’re friends, he was just being a prick.”

 

“Didn’t look like that to me.” Jack’s fingers wrapped themselves into her hair. She cried out a little at the tug as he pulled her head back. Giving him more room to press his face into her neck. “Say you belong to me. And me alone.”

 

“I belong to no one.” Agatha twisted in her chair, and started contemplating hitting him in the face and getting away from him, maybe calling out, though classes had already started by this point. Yet the warm hum in her chest kept her voice quiet and hands just working on detangling her hair from his hand. 

 

“No Agatha. Say it, say it… say it.” He pulled away and she could barely make out his looming figure. His voice was soft and pleading, but in the dim light she could see the way he smiled. Far more toothy than she had seen before, his eyes completely cast in shadow. The adrenaline that pulsed through her was confusing, she ached to run, crawl, whatever to get away from him, and yet she blamed her hormones for also wanting to reach out to him. 

 

“I belong to no one Jack.” Her voice squeaked a little, her breathing quickened as he leaned close.

 

“Liar.” Jack latched onto her neck, nibbling, biting, she hissed as he pressed into the crook of her neck, working on that section there. He was going to leave a bruise. Agatha pushed against him, trying to keep her breathing steady though she was getting louder and louder.

 

“Jack.”

 

He let go and let her push him away for a moment before he trapped her hands between them, grabbing both sides of her head to hold it still, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He bit down on her bottom lip drawing a quivering gasp from her. At the noise he pulled away laughing quietly. Agatha felt a trembling in her gut, and tears stinging the corner of her eyes. The space between them left her feeling cold. But still she pushed at him again, causing the chair to roll back a little. His laughter was louder as he grabbed her hand, he pulled her wrist to his mouth, she could feel the smirk against her skin, “mine.”


End file.
